vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Riot List/ISC
Event Overview Vorzer's plan to send VEGA Security after the rebels has certainly made an impression, but not in the way he intended. Far from restoring VEGA control, the VSec fleets have only provoked further conflict with the rebels. As if to add insult to injury, an alarming message has also been heard broadcasting on all frequencies. This time, there's no mysterious name attached: it's a call to action coming from the rebels themselves. "Time to start a riot. The target? Every VEGA you see..." Event Information Similar to the Crackdown event, VSec fleets will spawn and move from portal to portal in convoys. These fleets attack anything within 5 levels of them, making them very deadly. So far, the only difference between the various Riot Events that have happened so far is the prizes have that been offered. Riots are all sort of mini-events hosted by KIXEYE mainly to allow newer players to get old event prizes that they may have missed. So far, there have been 5 riot events, with a new one occurring every month. Prizes This event is the first (of several) to re-introduce past event Prizes. These are different depending on which Riot event has occurred and which prizes KIXEYE decides to re-release. Prizes offered on the 1st and 3rd Riot event are as follows: Armored Hold: A Cargo Hold that also acts as armor Siege Driver: A powerful long range weapon, perfect for base sniping Dread Battleship: The most powerful battleship to date, Faster than a Revelation Cruiser and with massive firepower, it truly is something to Dread Prizes offered during the 2nd and 4th Riot event are as follows: ''Fusion Thrusters'': Combines the benefits of Rear and Rotation thrusters, but greatly reduces strafe speed. ''Arrestor Beam Turret'': Base weapon that can slow ships, very good at stopping decoys and slowing blitz fleets ''Gharial Cutter'': The fastest ship in the game tied with the Komodo Cutter, but with a narrow firing arc. Designed for blockade running Prizes offered during the 5th Riot event are as follows: Creeper Torpedo: Spawns little mines that are great at damaging multuple grouped base modules ''Metaphase Shields'': Ship Shields that are cappiable of equilly resisting all 3 weapon types, but at a cost of allowing 20%, insted of the usual 10% of damage through the shield Condor Frigate: Stronger then the Nighthawk Frigate, the ship has no armor slots, but makes up for it by having 2 shield slots, more mass capacity, and higher base health. Its HP can be further improved with Armored Hold Fleet Values Rebels will earn points for defeating any fleet in the game. This means that every level player can participate and earn a prize. V-Sec will be live during the event. Point allocations can be seen below: Other Notes *All levels can participate in this event. *Your sector will be flooded with VEGA Security Fleets They act differently than the VEGA fleets you’re used to and will attack if you get too close. *When attacking any fleet, you will earn a certain number of points. The higher the level of the VEGA fleet, the more points you get. Damage dealt is proportional to the amount of points you receive. If you deal 50% damage, you will free 50% of the points available. *Points are earned immediately following an attack (they won't float around for someone else to pick up). You can view how much loot you've stolen in the top center of the screen along with a countdown timer. *The number of points can earn you resources after the event is over, but only if you’ve already claimed a prize or haven't stolen enough loot to claim a prize. Any potential resources not processed by the player before the shop closes will be forfeited. *Repair times for fleets are not changed. *Points can only be earned while the event is occurring. A battle started while the event is happening that ends after the event is over will not steal loot. *Players are free to relocate during the event. *During Riot 5, the ranges were supposedly "bugged" and were extended on VSec fleets. Players responded by no longer coining and posting threads about the issue on the forum. Gallery Video Category:Events Category:Vega Conflict